Battle of Moscow
The Battle of Moscow is a battle that is part of the Maverick Wars. It involved the United States of North America, Russian Federation and United States of Europe against the Sigma's Maverick forces. The battle which involved the Russian Federation defending Moscow from the Maverick invasion once and for all. This battle is included in the Russian Armed Forces and the European Union Armed Forces. By the end of the battle, Russia repelled the Mavericks out of Moscow which is the turning point of the Maverick Wars. Background After helping the Egyptian Army to defend Egypt from Mavericks, Shadow the Hedgehog Jr arrives at the city of Moscow to convince the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky to help the Russian Armed Forces aid the U.S. forces let and Sentinel operatives to defense the Russian capital city from Sigma's Maverick invasion force. Battle After that, Sentinel Task Force and U.S. Armed Forces arrived at the city of Moscow. Due the fast approaching troops, the President of Russia, ordered the 4th Russian plane battalion and the 15th tank battalion to assist the American forces and counter the Maverick forces approaching from the west as the United States of Europe arrives for the aid the Russian and American forces. With only five hundred thousand troops and vehicles, it was impossible to counter two forces nearly two and three times their size, but the Russian President felt like size didn't matter, as he had pointed out the Battle of Belgium in World War II, where 40 men managed to hold their ground their ground for 18 days against Nazi Germany. They fought so well, they tricked the Mavericks into thinking they were five times the amount there really were. Despite fierce fighting against Maverick forces, the American and European forces reinforcements arrived and overwhelmed the Maverick forces. Aftermath The Battle of Moscow was a series a battles taking place in Moscow for over five days. The start of the attacks was initiated by Mavericks forces that has gathered in Warsaw and launched an attack on December 26, 2093 until January 2, 2094. East Asia Federation forces did not take part in the attack. This attack took place on the same day that Russia defened Moscow with the help of the United States and NATO coalition force. The result of the battle was the declaration of war against the Mavericks by the Russian Federation. Battle of Moscow Beligerants *United States of America: United States Armed Forces (U.S. Army, Delta Force, U.S. Army Special Forces, U.S. Marine Corps, U.S. Army Rangers, U.S. Navy SEALs and U.S. Air Force) and Sentinel Task Force. *Russian Federation: Russian Armed Forces (Russian Army, Spetsnaz, Russian Air Force and Russian Navy) *United States of Europe: United States of Europe Armed Forces (European Army, European Air Force and European Navy) *Sigma's Mavericks: Sigma's Maerick Forces *Organization XIII Commanders and Leaders *USA: President Xander Bradley, Command, Shadow the Hedgehog Jr, Raymond T. Odierno, James H. Coogan, Gregory Holden, Robert B. Fairbank, Silas Walker and Commander of the Sentinel Task Force *Russia: President Boris Vorshevsky, Prime Minister of Russia and Spetsnaz Leaders. *Europe: President of European Union. *Sigma's Mavericks: Sigma, Infinite / Zero the Jackal and Vile *Organization XIII: Luxord Casualties and Losses *USA: More than 20 soldiers killed. *Russia: 5,000 soldiers killed due to explosions and building demolitions, 100 killed civilians. *Sigma's Mavericks: Hundreds of Mavericks destroyed Gallery 644615-tom-clancy-s-ghost-recon-future-soldier-playstation-3-screenshot.jpg rmv_2014-02-03_17-58-10-98.jpg rmv_2014-02-05_15-51-10-10.jpg ghost-recon-56aba2503df78cf772b55b0c.jpg 939208_20081106_screen008.jpg Kremlin_Screenshot_AW.png Titans_in_Kremlin_AW.png Endw nextgen screen sgb moscow.jpg TB4SYYHA4EI6RORQU7PNATMPVQ.jpg Https s3-ap-northeast-1.amazonaws.com psh-ex-ftnikkei-3937bb4 images 4 2 4 0 15460424-1-eng-GB military russia.jpg Soldat-russe.jpg USS Saipan (LHA-2).jpg US Navy 020801-M-0000X-001 U.S. Marine from the 22nd Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU) Special Operations Capable (SOC) participates in a long-range deployment exercise from the amphibious assault ship USS Wasp (LHD .jpg Force Recon Marines with 26th MEU conduct amphibious insertion operations.jpg US Navy 051007-M-2175L-107 U.S. Marines assigned to 2d Platoon, Company C, 1st Battalion, 8th Marine Regiment, take a look at their targets following marksmanship training.jpg Special operations forces of the Russian Federation.jpg Special forces Military of Russia 01.jpg 90_main-660x440.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg XUUIwC.1.png UMpDWu.jpg XZaMVr.jpg Dmrxa86jxqnz.png Russian White Movement Soldiers.jpg TIwhiH.jpg Rus2a.jpg HULGby.png Y4sFRT.1.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 01.jpg 3-rc 1 nsx 02.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-7 4.jpg Binkusmc1 l 11657.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg Category:2090s conflicts Category:Maverick Wars Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving Canada Category:Battles involving Mexico Category:Battles involving the European Union Category:Fictional battles